


Electric Magic

by Kalloway



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Electricity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Pidge is still trying to make the castle work for her...





	Electric Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Table 1 - Stable

"What are you working on?"

Pidge looked up at Shiro and grinned. "Well," she said, "I'm working on a converter to get a stable voltage from the castle so that we can use Earth electronics - or really any other similar electronics that use normal things like volts and amps. An alternating current would be best, because I can make a bridge rectifier in five minutes..."

She sighed. 

"What are you converting from?" Shiro questioned as he knelt down beside the pile of components she'd dug out and had been sorting through for ideas. "I can, um, at least hold something?"

Pidge laughed. She knew Shiro would have had to take at least a basic electronics class somewhere in his studies and would be more help than that. She'd taken the whole slate, but it all just expanded on the basic principles.

"That's sort of the problem. The castle doesn't use any sort of energy I can really turn into anything else. I found a term for it, but I'm not going to say it because it sounds like I'm trying to spit up a hairball. And besides, it's not always steady and that makes even things like charging a battery a little difficult because..."

She kept explaining until it looked like Shiro had gotten truly lost. Well, she had gone on about diodes for a little longer than she'd needed to, and the part with the capacitor explosions had definitely been an aside, but... Pidge apparently just really needed someone to talk to. 

"I'm sure you'll get it," Shiro finally said. "Even if it takes a few more explosions."

Pidge laughed and nodded. "You took the intro class at least, right? How many times did you blow something up?"

Shiro opened his mouth like he was going to say something but instead just closed it and shook his head. 

"Liar, you totally did!" Pidge laughed and it felt good. "If you didn't, it was because you weren't doing enough work for yourself."

"Okay, I did, but I have a hard time believing you ever did."

"So I was trying to get a stable voltage..."

"Mmmhmm... I think you're trying to distract me," Shiro noted. 

"Well..." Pidge winced. "I got pretty creative at times and definitely let the magic smoke out of a lot of things."

Shiro chuckled. Apparently he had nearly forgotten the light-hearted lecture about electronics running on magic smoke: smoke comes out and it isn't going to work again. Pidge had always liked that one. 

"So basically the opposite of flying, where mistakes are highly discourages... Hey!"

"What?" Pidge frowned at him. 

"Maybe if you consider the castle runs on magic smoke..."

"Hold this and be glad I wasn't on track to be a fighter pilot," Pidge interjected as she shoved a wad of wires into his hands. 

But, she realized, that might be an idea worth building on.


End file.
